


Kiss, Definitely

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [49]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, Loss of Powers, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: lovelastart asked: Clark and Bruce for prompt no 42. “I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.”





	Kiss, Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/175736224101/clark-and-bruce-for-prompt-no-42-i-dont-know-if

If there is anything Bruce is used to waking up to, it’s the sound of beeping medical equipment stuck to himself. What he isn’t used to and will never want to be used to, is sitting next to whoever those medical equipment are stuck to.

“Hey,” comes a raspy, disused voice.

Bruce immediately gets off the chair and rushes to the bedside to give the waking patient a sip of water from the glass with a straw. “Take it easy,” he says, withdrawing the straw from Clark’s mouth when he thinks he’s drank too much.

Bruce eases back into the chair and take Clark’s hand to squeeze it. “I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you,”

“It was just a bomb,” Clark tries to reason with his rough, disused voice. He thinks he sounds impressive but actually he just sounds like a fresh out of comatose wreck.

“Hal could have blocked that easy, and you know that, Clark,” Bruce frowns. “You were depowered, weak, and you had the stupidest idea of shielding me from that blast. You had shrapnel everywhere—there was one in your liver!”

The pure, genuine worry in Bruce’s face makes Clark smile. “I don’t feel anything in my liver now,”

Bruce scoffs at the attempt at a joke. “Good, because they worked hard to get that, and the rest of it out, and you’re lucky you didn’t bleed to death on that operating table,”

“Yeah,” Clark reaches for Bruce’s face and thumbs the scratch on his cheek that might have been from the debris on the blast.

“You have a long road to recovery ahead of you,” Bruce leans into Clark’s touch.

“A kiss will definitely make me recover faster,” he grins at Bruce.

“Shut up, Clark,”

Clark laughs, it hurts to, but he laughs. And then he gets the kiss he asked for.


End file.
